


Just for a Little Bit Longer, Shuichi

by svhick



Series: Shuichi Saihara x Reader!! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Shuichi is so cute i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svhick/pseuds/svhick
Summary: Out of a hunch that Shuichi needs you, you knock on his door.Despite not knowing him that well, you're in love with him."Y/N..? What are you doing here?"  Shuichi's surprised face makes you crack a warm smile.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/You
Series: Shuichi Saihara x Reader!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	1. Delicious Kisses atop His Soft Skin

**Author's Note:**

> plot: 😐  
> Mostly fluff during this chapter!!
> 
> hope u enjoy <3

**_knock knock_**

"Saihara?" You lightly knocked on his door; waiting to hear some scuffling or any movement at all, surely to open the door for you. "Are you alright?" You weren't sure why, but instead of heading straight to the cafeteria, you had this feeling you should check up on Shuichi. Plus, you _did_ want to see him-the Ultimate Detective... You found yourself eyeing him whenever you had the chance, and you didn't regret it! His golden eyes, blue locks- and those lovely eyelashes. Hell, you thought his voice was cute too, but his features were far too attractive to feel confident to do anything about it.

You heard Shuichi slowly getting up from his bed, creaking, as you could make out him sitting on the side of his bed until getting to his feet. A few stomping sounds followed until finally...

_**Creeeaak** _

"Y/n?" Your heartstrings were yanked just at the sight. His hair was frizzy, his eyes open regardless of the fact he had just woken up, he even put his cap on- and to top it all off; he had a light blush over his cheeks. "What are you doing here? His mouth in slight awe, he opened his door a bit more to seem more welcoming.

God.. this man was gorgeous, and his voice was so **cute**!!! If only you had him to yourself; if only you could act on this urge to hold his hand or hug him.

Then, **you did**.

Your body acted on your concealed thoughts and leaped to him with your arms surrounding him in a tight embrace. Shuichi stumbled backward a bit from the impact and held his arms up, afraid and not sure what to do with his hands. Your eyes closed as you felt his warm body so close to you, you enjoyed this feeling very much.

"A-ah!" He yelped from surprise, but not uncomfortable with this situation. Your heart was racing but, fuck- you needed to hug him like that, he was too pretty for you not to. But you made sure not to hold onto him for so long. You quickly let go of him and apologized. "Ah.. sorry Saihara, you just looked so.. peaceful haha." God. why are you so stupid. You hoped you didn't scare him too much. "Good morning Saihara!" You gave him an honest smile with your hands behind you.

"Haha,, it's okay, Y/n... I'm fine." He brushed the back of his neck and smiled back. "I was planning on heading to the cafeteria soon anyways. But, what made you visit me?" 

**Although this was the only part you'd cringe at hearing from him, you were worried about him.. so you took a deep breath and told him.**

"To be honest Saihara..I just had this feeling you needed someone there! I mean.. I was worried.." You gulped as you heard how desperate that sounded. It's true you had a feeling he needed someone there, but saying it aloud was just... _stupid_. "Um.. may I stay with you in your room for a while?" You were so desperate just to listen to him, his voice, just for you.

Shuichi was in no rush and obliged, allowing you into his room while closing the door behind you. He really was so kind. 

With him standing in front of you, you seriously wanted to kiss his lips and taste him, feel him. But you knew you could control yourself, you **had** to. "Shuichi... I thought something had happened to you, and no one was there to aid you.." You stared at his golden, beautiful eyes. They were like a pool of honey. "I'm sorry to bother you like this, but I had to see for myself." After a short pause, you felt tension and anxiety creeping in the room. "A-ahah..but looks like you're safe! I'm glad.." You held a giant grin on your face, taking in his pure beauty; quite obviously holding back any more sudden hugs. Instead, you reached for his hand and rubbed your thumb over the top. 

Shuichi flushed a little at the touches, but didn't seem uncomfortable. In fact, he seemed to appreciate them! 

"H-haha.. thank you Y/n..." He tugged on the bill part of his cap to hide his blushing smile. But you saw it, and it was so _fucking_ adorable. Still cupping your hand in his, you asked him how he slept. Shuichi was a little taken back by that, considering you haven't spoken with him too much. Just the common 'hey!' or 'what's up?'. However, he must have felt comfortable enough since he answered a while after.

"I slept well, Y/n. And you?" Aghh.. his smile was piercing through your chest, his eyelashes really complimented his face from your view. You felt him hold onto your hand as he was waiting for your response, wanting to speak with you more. "I'm glad it was good!! A talented detective such as yourself needs his beauty rest!" You beamed at him with closed eyes and a warm smile. Shuichi really loved that smile of yours, he couldn't help but grin back to you. With your other hand holding on to his palm, you stared into his eyes. Shuichi Saihara was adorable staring down at you, his breathing seemed to spike up a bit but still kept that soft smile of his.

  
You giggled at his touch and soft blush, "Hehehe, you're so cute Shuichi!" He smiled greater than you've seen before. You let go of his hand, just to hold him in your arms again, wishing you could stay there forever. You rested your head on his shoulder as you felt hands slowly envelop around you. You hugged him tighter, savoring this feeling. You loved being like this with Shuichi, you just... kept wanting to do more with him.

"..Y/n.." Shuichi had his arms around you; blushing, but still felt a little awkward about what to do. "Can I kiss you?" You revealed exactly what you were longing for in a soft voice. Shuichi took a gulp of mostly surprise, as he stood there for a moment. "Wh-what?" You didn't want to conceal it anymore. You **wanted** Shuichi, if only for a moment longer. And the first thing you wanted from him was his lips.

You leaned in closer to him. "May I kiss you, Shuichi?" His grip around you loosened greatly. You took your head off his shoulder to look him in his eyes. All he saw was pure want. He knew you wanted him. And as he saw you lick your lips, he felt a tightening in his pants. "I won't if you don't let me." Shuichi fell silent for a few seconds, feeling your thumb still caressing his hand. 

"That's fine, Y/n.." 

You brought his hand to your cheek, so grateful. "Shuichi, thank you.." You brought your face up to his and laid your lips onto his. With your eyes closed, you almost didn't realize he laid his hands around your back again, and eased into that short kiss. You never imagined his lips would feel so good. You ended the kiss, looking at him again, before delivering kisses all over his face. mwah mwah mwah!! You couldn't get enough of him. His soft lips and now rosy cheeks were to die for, and you loved the sounds that escaped from him. He stood there; one eye opened as you held his face carefully, casting smooches from his left cheek to his right. "hng- .. Y/n..." Shuichi was embarrassed. Terribly embarrassed. He liked to think he took his Ultimate talent seriously, and yet here he was, getting smothered in kisses from his classmate. 

You went down to his neck, and just your hot breaths on his neck sent shivers up and down his spine. You thought you might as well give him some kisses there, and left some soft, sensual, and sloppy kisses on his neck. You were encouraged hearing Shuichi groan full of lust and pleasure. "Ughh.. Y-y/n..." You began to feel yourself get excited as well, turning your head to the detective's bed, then returning to his flushed and steaming face. "Ah...Shuichi, if you want, we can continue.." From printing your lips on him so many times, you were starting to feel a little hot and bothered too. He simply nodded with certainty, a lingering desire for more. You held his hand for the second time today, leading him to his own bed.


	2. The Friction Between You and Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shuichi panting, you let him inside you.  
> "Ahh...hah-" Shuichi whined and groaned while begging you not to stop as you hopped up and down his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAHA I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE EMBARRASSED TO WRITE SOMETHING IN MY LIFE  
> I don't think I ended up with the best ending but I wanted to finish this second chapter😼✨✨  
> Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments!

The bed creaked as Shuichi sat on the foot of his bed. You began to take off your shirt; left in your bra and shorts. He looked at you up and down, his face becoming redder. It only flushed a deeper tint once you asked for permission to sit on his lap. "A-ah.. are you sure??" He must have been holding a boner for quite some time because as soon as your legs wrapped around his torso and sat on top of his lap, you felt yourself being poked. "A-ahhh....mmh.." Shuichi let out some pants and whines from the friction. The crease in his pants was only getting taller when you leaned in to kiss him on his lips again; exchanging saliva and breaths.

With your arms around his neck, you explored his mouth and once you felt his tongue with yours, you closed your eyes, bringing him closer to you while you played with his tongue. "A-ahh~..mmh.." He moaned between what he could only guess was a make-out session. He liked the way you tasted, and let you have your way with his tongue, both his and yours dancing in Shuichi's mouth. You had trouble controlling yourself as his bulge lie directly over your thin-material-shorts. "Mmmh...Shuichi..." You whined into his mouth, feeling the crease of his pants rub against your clit just on the inside of your shorts and panties.

He held onto your hips, pulling them against his hard member, wanting more friction between you both. You left his tongue and mouth to get a second to breathe and look at his gorgeous expression. He was sweating; his cheeks feeling incredibly warm as you cupped his face again. You held his cheek in your hand as both of you gazed into each other's eyes. You planted a kiss onto his forehead and stole the cap sitting on the top of his head, lying it down on the corner of the bed. "A-ahh!! ..Y-y/n.." Shuichi tried to hide his face with his hands, embarrassed of you seeing his small tear of pleasure and scorching cheeks.   
  
"Shuichi... it's okay... you're so handsome.. you know that? May I see you?" After saying that, you felt him twitch under you. You lightly pushed the hand covering his right eye, revealing his gorgeous eyelashes with his hazel eyes staring right back at you. Peering down for a few seconds, you looked back at him. Shuichi had calmed down a little in the face, but felt him even harder against you. He was still shy; sweating, and undeniably horny, but he also trusted that you'd take care of him. You moaned from the twitch against you. "Hnng... Shuichi-" You closed your eyes, you've never felt this kind of pleasure before, it was amazing. And to think Shuichi was the one doing it for you, it just drove you completely mad. 

Shuichi, now panting, felt his desire getting harder against you from watching you squirm against him. "Hah..ah... Y/n..." You opened your eyes and held onto his shoulders for leverage as you rubbed against his crotch in circles, and boy was it doing wonders for the both of you. Shuichi lunged his head back from the incredible feeling of you against him. You stared as he gazed at the ceiling from the friction. "Shuichi, can we.. go even further?" he peered back down to you, recognizing the same desire leaking from your eyes that quickly contaminated his own. "Y-yes.. p-please keep going, Y/n.." You quickly got off of him, hearing a short gasp from the loss of friction.

You pushed off your shorts and unclipped your bra, only to leap back on top of him afterward; pushing him - and bringing Shuichi with you as you toppled over him. You hovered over him as his beautiful hazel orbs peered above himself to look at you. Only you! You could hardly believe how delicious this man looked under you, blushing, with a nervous smile. You crouched down to Shuichi's crotch area and pulled down his pants hungrily. 

Shuichi quickly covered his face; protecting his shame when his dick popped out from the prison of his tight pants. You peered back up at Shuichi. His arm was covering his whole face, but a groan still escaped from his mouth. You wrapped your right hand around his member and started to slowly stroke him. You watched as he whined, his face was no longer pale, but red and sweat pouring. "Shuichi, look at me." He moved his arm instantly and stared right back at you, surprised at your stern voice. You started stroking him faster and he stared back at the ceiling; panting. Cupping his dick, you put the top into your mouth; bopping your head up and down his shaft. "A-aahh-..." He felt you staring at him again, so he looked down at you. He twitched in your mouth at the sight. "A-ahh... Y-y/n...."  
  
Encouraged yet again by his moans, you slurped and sucked even sloppier, with your cupped hand at the bottom of his shaft still stroking. "Y/n... p-please..." You gave the top of his member a few more licks before taking it out of your mouth. You continued stroking him with your saliva and his pre-cum leaking on himself. "What is it, Shuichi?" You started extending how far you stroked him; now focusing on the head of his dick, where liquids were the most evident. "A-aaah.. hnng..." His hands gripped the bedsheets out of desperation. You kept your quick pace of stroking Shuichi's cock while he panted and groaned. "Are you gonna cum? Is that it? Is Shuichi gonna cum?"

He was drooling and his eyes were full. "Y-yes-...Y/n... I-I'm gonn... I'm g-gonna cum-" Shuichi stammered and shut his eyes as you put him in your mouth at once. Hearing him moan your name like that, you wanted him to finish inside your mouth. You moaned around his dick once he finally finished inside your mouth. He groaned and whined as you continued to suck him dry. You felt his cum hit your tongue and the back of your throat, but you still managed to swallow it all, along with your saliva. After cleaning the mess in your mouth, only then did you release his dick. "Ahh...hah...hnng.." Shuichi was still panting even after you finished, and collapsed on his bed.

"Hah.." You licked your lips and swallowed again. Shuichi was lying down on his bed, with his dick seemingly done for. "Shuichi.." You wrapped your legs around him again while he laid down. Feeling your legs around him, he let out a short quiver. "Did you enjoy yourself? Hehe..." Shuichi had to open his eyes to see what you were up to. You were still only in your panties and were rubbing against his member again, your boobs bouncing. "Guh... Y/n~..." He felt himself springing back up against you. "Shuichi, I'm not done yet." You grinded your now-wet-spot against his already leaking member. "Don't you want to be inside me here as well..?"

Shuichi whined feeling your pussy graze against him. Shuichi begged for you to let him inside. "Aaah.... y-yes... please... put it inside already.." You giggled before pulling aside your underwear, revealing your wet pussy. You made sure Shuichi had stared at it before directly rubbing his dick against it. "A-aahh..." There he went again, moaning for you, no muffled sounds at all. Shuichi wanted to rest his head against his pillow, but chose to watch you. He was whining from the wet and slippery sounds of him grinding against your pussy.   
  
"A-aah-...p-put it in... please, Y/n..." You played with yourself a bit; getting your fingers wet and stroked the head of Shuichi's cock before slowly putting it inside you. "Aaahh~ mmh..." Shuichi was drooling again, and with his hair a mess, he moaned from just the tip of himself entering you. His voice strained and only slightly recovered after you slowly lowered yourself onto him even more. "Gahh...hnng-... Y-y/n...it's-...you're s-so tight..." He used his elbows to stand up. You started to whine and forced yourself to take more of him. He kept panting as you started to slowly ride up and down his shaft. 

You felt his precum leaking out of you, and started to hop on his dick. "A-aaahh- Y-y/n... I ca-can't..." His pants were becoming louder and he had to lie his head down and relax his elbows as you rode him. "Hah..are you..going to cum again Shuichi..?" You felt yourself getting tighter around him as he stared at you again. "Gah... Y-y/n... I-I'm seriously about...t-to-..." His legs started to shake as you quickly rode him. Slapping sounds, as well as his moans, echoed around the room. "Cum for me Shuichi- Hah...You can cum..inside-" You held onto his shoulders while furiously hopping up and down him, which caused him to lose his balance fall back onto his pillow.

"A-aaggh... I'm... cumming..." You removed Shuichi's hands from his bedsheets to your hips, making him hold onto your ass. "Ughhhh..." He shook again before releasing his cum inside you. You kept riding him as he moaned, whined, and felt him cupping your ass. "Aaah... Sh-Shuichi.." He shot deep inside of you, moaning loudly; happy to finally finish again. Once Shuichi stopped twitching inside your pussy, you slowly took him out of you- earning whines from the both of you. 

* * *

You immediately fell next to Shuichi and kissed his cheek while ruffling his hair. "A-ah- Y/n..." You wrapped your arm around him and pulled him in close, and delivered one last kiss on his lips before saying goodnight. You snuggled under the covers with Shuichi and he huddled against you. While closing your eyes, he whispered, "Goodnight, Y/n." The night ended with you as the big spoon. You dreamt of kissing Shuichi along his neck and face in the morning, while he held you on top of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello!
> 
> I've never published this kind of fiction before, so please tell me your thoughts! What do you think?  
> ( _Although i doubt someone will actually be reading this_.) 
> 
> I just really wanted to write something after reading a BUNCH of danganronpa fanfiction 😐


End file.
